The Greeny Channel XD
The Greeny Channel XD (often abbreviated as TGCXD) is the sister network of The Greeny Channel. Founded in 1992, it was originally known as "Carnival". History The Greeny Channel XD launched on January 19, 1992 as Carnival, broadcasting from Intelsat 605 at the 13.0°E position. Carnival mainly carried older cartoons and movies. In 2000, Carnival rebranded as The Greeny Channel XD. The first show aired on TGCXD was Dragon Tales. In 2015, The Greeny Channel XD was rebranded with the song "New Sensation" by INXS. A new theme song for the channel was created by Jake Wrzesiński and Olaf Henderson, based off classic Italo-Disco songs. Shows *Greeny Phatom (Airs on TGC) *Greeny Michael *Cute Mario Bros *Cute Mario Bros 3.0 (TGCXD original series) *BS3 and Friends (TGCXD original series) *Rovio's Angry Birds Toons *Rocky and Bullwinkle (Part of Dreamworks Classics Block) (with Mr. Peabody and Sherman segments) *Golden Book Video Killers *Oh Yeah! Cartoons *Random! Cartoons (reruns air in the night hours) *SpongeBob SquarePants *The Greeny Phatom Superstar Show *YouTube Poops *Adventure Time *Regular Show (Some episodes are the Canadian cuts) *Geo's World *The GreenyMark Talk *TGCXD's GreenyShortz *Super Mario World *The Super Mario Bros. Super Show (Reruns air at 3:00 in the morning, where the target audience would be just waking up/be asleep) *The Mike Bluth Show *Greeny Phatom Tales (TGCXD original series, reruns air on TGC) *The Adventures of RDM *The Geo Team *Thomas and Friends (airs in the Morning hours) (Series 1-13 and King of the Railway and later only) *Annoying Orange (THE INTERNET SERIES) *Geo's Universe (Reruns only) *Turbo: F.A.S.T (Reruns only, Netflix exclusive) *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros 3 *America's Funniest Home Videos (Airs during the night hours) *The Amazing World of Gumball *Futurama (Airs during the night hours) *Inspector Gadget (1984) *Inspector Gadget (2015) *Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers *Transformers G1 *GlaceonTheVHSRipper2's World *Phineas and Ferb *Gravity Falls *The Greeny Phatom Show *Star vs. The Forces of Evil *Chucklevision (airs during the morning hours) *The Chucklehounds (airs during the morning hours) *Growing Up Creepie *Wayside *Grojband *Camp Lakebottom (on weekdays it airs at 1:00 in the afternoon, where the target audience would be at school) * (reruns air at 12:00 midnight, where the target audience would be asleep) * *The Christmas Tree (airs on Christmas) *Blue's Clues (airs during the morning hours) *Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (Airs during the morning hours) *Timothy Goes to School (Airs during the morning hours) *The Professor Rossa Show *Sonic X * * * * *Motortrax. *Braceface (airs as part of the "Great Canadian Happy Hour" on weekday evenings) *Mysticons (airs as part of the "Great Canadian Happy Hour" on weekday evenings and on weekend mornings) *Wishfart (airs as part of the "Great Canadian Happy Hour" on weekday evenings) *The Day My Butt Went Psycho! (airs as part of the "Great Canadian Happy Hour" on weekday evenings) *John Callahan's Quads! (Airs during the night hours) *ThunderCats (1985) *Buck Rogers in the 25th Century (Airs during the night hours) *The Sweeney (Airs during the night hours) *The Jeff Jones Show *Pelswick *Dragon Tales (airs during the morning hours) Movies *ParaNorman *Treasure Planet *Greeny Phatom The Movie *Cats *Beavis and Butt-Head Do America Category:Channels Category:Greenytoons Universe Wikia